


Truth

by MagicalHairfl1p



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: Dreamworks, Pop - Freeform, Trolls, Trolls world tour - Freeform, rock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23503945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalHairfl1p/pseuds/MagicalHairfl1p
Summary: Branch found out a secret that will change his life forever. (Contain slight Trolls World Tour spoilers).
Relationships: Branch & King Thrash, Branch & Poppy (Trolls), Branch/Poppy (Trolls)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 97





	Truth

After all trolls tribes have been reunited once again, everything was different. More birthday parties to throw! :D Ahem, that's not what I meant. Everything gone quite well for all the trolls. All but one.

Branch.

*Flashback*

After Branch and Poppy high fives(four in this case) A voice interrupted them. "You! Young man!" A loud but older voice yelled out. Branch turned to see if anyone was talking to him. Turns out it was King Thrash, Queen Barb's father. "Hello." He greeted the old king, bowing down a little to show respect. " I knew I recognized that adorable face anywhere. " Branch was confused. They never met before so how can the king know him. "Have we met before?" He asked. The king laughed " You won't remember me of course, you were just a little trolling. "

Poppy chimed in "If you don't me asking, your majesty but how did you know Branch? I mean... He's a pop troll and the tribes broke up long before he was born." Branch nodded along. 

Barb walked towards them to see what they're talking about. "Oh! I though you knew!" Barb looked at her father questionably "Know what dad?" She asked

" That Brandon here- " before he could finished his sentence, Branch interrupted. "It's actually Branch... Sir." 

" It's that your nickname? Because I'm sure your parents said that your real name is Brandon. " all three younger trolls gasped. "My parents? You know my parents?" 

" oh yes I do. In fact, your father was my best friend since when we were just trollings. Until your dad run off with a pop troll. "

"Wait. Wait. Wait. My dad is a rock troll? I'm part rock?" 

" This can't be possible. "

"This is giving me a really bad headache." 

"To answer your question, Brandon. Yes and yes. oh look! Your cousin is right there! Say hi to Carol. " Thrash gesture to Carol, while she sat on the ground burping with a bunch of cheese spray cans around her. 

"I can't believe they're cousins." Barb scratched her head.

Thrash reached in his hand and pulled out a scrapbook. He then have it to Branch. "Your father left it at his old house, I think he meant to take it with him but forgot. How was he?"

Branch looked down at the scrapbook in his hand. It was all black with a bright blue font that said Brandon. He opened the first page to see a long paragraph written for him from his father. His father didn't forgot it. He left it here for King Thrash to find so it won't get lost. 'I guess he realised that he might get eaten one day, along with mother and grandma. ' He knew that one day King Thrash will find him and give it to him.

He was so deep in thought he didn't noticed Thrash keep asking him questions. He snapped of his thought.

"So how's your parent?"

"Dead."

" Oh. "

Branch continued "They got eaten by a Bergen. I was only three." Poppy out her head on his shoulder while rubbing his back to comfort him. "But we became friends with the Bergens now and they promised not to eat us ever again. So life is getting better." She mentioned after seeing the horrified look from the father-daughter duo. 

" And your grandmother? " 

"Also dead."

**Author's Note:**

> I like the idea of Branch being a mix even though I know that it's very likely that he's just a normal pop troll. I randomly decided to put Carol as his cousin. Just because their colour is almost the same. Almost.


End file.
